1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a turbine engine and, more particularly, to an assembly for sealing a gap between components of a turbine engine.
2. Background Information
Various types of seals are known in the art for sealing a gap between components of a turbine engine. A piston seal, for example, may seal a gap between a blade outer air seal (BOAS) and an outer platform of a guide vane arrangement. A typical piston seal, however, may permit leakage between the blade outer air seal and the outer platform during engine operation.
There is a need in the art for an improved seal for a turbine engine.